Saruman
Hlava Istari a Bielej rady „Saruman je veľký medzi Múdrymi. Je hlavou môjho rádu a tiež Rady. Jeho znalosti sú obrovské, no spolu s nimi narástla jeho pýcha a neznáša, keď ho niekto obťažuje. Dejiny elfských prsteňov, veľkých i malých, sú jeho doménou. Dlho ich študoval, pátrajúc po stratených tajomstvách ich výroby...“ Gandalf, kapitola ''Tieň minulosti'' Saruman Biely (cca. 1000 T.V. – 3019 T.V., žil v Stredozemi 2019 rokov), bol prvý z rádu čarodejníkov (alebo Istari), ktorí v Treťom veku prišli do Stredozeme ako poslovia Valar . Bol hlavou Bielej rady. V sindarčine jeho meno znie Curunír, čo znamená „Zručný muž“. História Pôvod Ainur existovali ešte predtým, než vznikla Arda. Maiar boli anjelské bytosti nižšieho rádu ako Valar. Curumo a Mairon boli mocní Aulëho Maiar, až kým Mairon neprepadol zlu a nestal sa z neho Sauron. Vo Valinore Manwë zvolal radu. Pravdepodobne sa odohrala uprostred Druhého veku, krátko po stvorení Prsteňov moci. Valar sa rozhodli poslať do Stredozeme päť vyslancov. Mali byť „mocní, rovnako mocní ako Sauron, no mali zabudnúť a vziať na seba podobu ľudí“ – Istari alebo čarodejníci. Jeden z nich bol Curumo (neskôr v sindarčine Curunír, alebo v západčine Saruman). Saruman sa prihlásil dobrovoľne, kým poslednému z nich, Olórinovi (neskôr Gandalf) Manwë rozkázal, aby šiel. Už tu začínajú korene Sarumanovej žiarlivosti na Gandalfa, keď Varda povedala o Gandalfovi, ktorý šiel ako tretí Istar, že „nie je tretí“. Saruman mal so sebou vziať Aiwendila, aby potešil Yavannu, no neželal si to a to viedlo k tomu, že ním neskôr opovrhoval. Príchod do Stredozeme Saruman prišiel sám v lodi do Šedých prístavov na západe Eriadoru okolo roku 1000 T.V. a iba Círdan vedel o jeho identite a pôvode. Odišiel na východ Stredozeme, rovnako ako dvaja Modrí čarodejníci. Po jeden a pol tisícročí sa vrátil na západ, práve vtedy, keď Sauronova moc začala v Dol Guldure znovu narastať. Keď sa okolo roku 2463 T.V. vytvorila Biela rada, Saruman bol zvolený za jej hlavu. Vtedy začal cítiť, že Sauronovi sa znovu vracajú sily a závidel mu jeho moc a hlavne Prsteň. Náhodou v ten istý rok našiel Prsteň tvor menom Glum, ktorý tak pritiahol Temného pána bližšie ku konfliktu, ktorý nakoniec dokázal Sarumanovu skazenosť. Hlava Bielej rady Keď sa Saruman navrátil zo svojich ciest po východe Stredozeme, strávil roky v Minas Tirith skúmaním archívov mesta. Je možné, že práve tu si uvedomil, že v Orthancu sa ešte stále nachádza palantír. Ponúkol sa, že sa usídli v Orthancu a bude zabezpečovať ochranu západu. Uvítali to ako rohanský kráľ Fréaláf, tak aj gondorský správca Beren. V roku 2759 T.V. Saruman dostal od správcu Berena kľúč od Orthancu v Isengardskom prstenci v nádeji,že sa preukáže ako dôležitý spojenec a zohrá dôležitú úlohu pri obrane slobodných zemí Západu. V Orthancu našiel palantír, jeden zo siedmych vidiacich kameňov, ale držal ho v tajnosti a ukrytý, hlavne pred Bielou radou. Neskôr zradil Radu tým, že poprel jeho používanie. V roku 2851 T.V. sa zišla Biela rada a Gandalf odhalil, že temná sila ukrývajúca sa v Dol Guldur je bezpochyby Sauron, ktorý sa vrátil a naliehal, aby naňho zaútočili. Saruman však veril, že Sauron by mu mohol byť nápomocný, pretože ak by Sauronovi umožnil, aby znovu získal moc, Prsteň by sa sám odhalil a Saruman dúfal, že bude mať dostatočnú moc, aby sa Prsteňa zmocnil sám. S touto stratégiou Saruman odmietol Gandalfov návrh. Čoskoro už bolo jasné, že Saruman túžil získať Prsteň pre seba. Čoskoro zistil, že Sauron mal viac informácií o mieste, kde sa Prsteň mohol nachádzať, než očakával a v r. 2941 T.V. konečne súhlasil s útokom proti Sauronovi v Dol Guldur. Vtedy sa Sauron navrátil do Mordoru. V roku 2953 T.V. sa Múdri zišli znovu, aby prebrali Prstene Moci. Saruman členov Rady umlčal a tvrdil, že vie, že Prsteň sa navždy stratil vo Veľkom mori. Po ich poslednom stretnutí vyhlásil Saruman Isengard za svoj a opevnil ho. Saruman, ktorý žiarlil na Gandalfa a bál sa ho, vyslal špehov, aby sledovali každý jeho krok. Práve takto sa dozvedel o Kraji a spozoroval, že Gandalf sa oň zaujíma. Začal posielať agentov do Svažín a Južnej štvrťky. Ako pán Isengardu začal Saruman spôsobovať Rohanu problémy tým, že pomáhal ich nepriateľom. Sarumanova skaza sa zavŕšila, keď okolo roku 3000 T.V. použil palantír a zlákal ho Sauron. V tomto čase, alebo krátko predtým, sa Sarumanove štúdium Prsteňov vyplatilo a zdalo sa, že napodobnil časť zručnosti Noldor z Eregionu a vytvoril si vlastný Prsteň. Pravdepodobne ho použil, aby pozdvihol svoje umenie a dokázal ľudí ešte lepšie zaklínať pomocou svojho hlasu. Zdá sa však nepravdepodobné, že jeho Prsteň bol taký mocný ako Prstene elfov, nieto samotný Jeden Prsteň. Sauron otvorene vystúpil. Z Mordoru sa spojil so Sarumanom cez Ithilský kameň, ktorý jeho služobníci priniesli z Minas Ithil. Vďaka svojej žiarlivosti na Gandalfa a večne narastajúcu pýchu, používaniu palantíra a zápaseniu v myšlienkach s nepriateľom sa Saruman stal služobníkom Sauronovj vôle (hoci nie zámerne, lebo sa nádejal, že získa Jeden Prsteň pre seba). Vojna o Prsteň V tomto čase, keď sa Saruman pokúšal získať kontrolu nad Rohanom, si kúpil spojenectvo radcu kráľa Théodena, Grímu, ktorý potom radil chorľavému kráľovi, aby ohľadom narastajúcich Sarumanových armád nerobil nič. Sarumanova a Grímova zrada by boli ochromili rohanské sily, keby o rok neskôr nezasiahol Gandalf a neodhalil Théodenovi pravdu o zámeroch jeho pravej ruky. Vyliečil starého kráľa a obnovil jeho politickú a vojenskú vládu. Saruman neodhalil svoje skutočné zámery až kým mu Gandalf nepovedal o náleze a polohe Prsteňa. 10. júla 3018 T.V. Gandalf prišiel do Isengardu. Saruman požadoval, aby sa Gandalf podriadil jemu a Sauronovi, inak zlyhá. Saruman potom predstúpil ako Saruman Mnohofarebný a keď sa k nemu Gandalf odmietol pridať, zajal ho v Isengarde. Práve počas Gandalovho uväznenia si musel Saruman začať budovať armádu orkov, Vrchovcov a Uruk-hai, keďže Gandalf prišiel do ešte nezničeného Isengardu. Z vrcholu veže Gandalf videl, že Saruman vo svojich jamách a vyhniach zhromažďoval armádu orkov a vlkov . Existujú špekulácie, že keby sa veci vyvíjali o čosi pomalšie, Sarumanova bábka Gríma by získal plnú kontrolu nad Rohanom a Rohančania by boli zotročení alebo zničení. Sarumanove plány padli pravdepodobne preto, že podobne, ako Sauron, bol donútený odhaliť svoje úmysly skôr vďaka Gandalfovmu neskoršiemu útekom a tak mu zostalo málo času na prípravu svojich plánov. Saruman sám seba považoval za „nedotknutého/neskazeného/nepoškvrneného“ a úprimne veril, že sa mu podarí obrátiť Gandalfa na svoju stranu a cítil sa skutočne zradený, keď ho Gandalf odmietol. Gandalf neskôr utiekol a tak sa o Sarumanovej zrade dozvedel zvyšok Bielej rady, keď im to Gandalf oznámil počas Elrondovej rady. Saruman zanedlho zradil aj svojho nového pána Saurona tým, že klamal Pánovi nazghulov, keď prišiel do Isengardu. Sauron poslal nazghula, aby hľadal Vreckaríka, ktorý pred rokmi objavil Prsteň, a Kraj, jeho domov. Saruman predstieral, že o Kraji nič nevie. Pán Morgulu a jeho družina neboli dosť mocní, aby mohli zaútočiť na Isengardský prstenec a odišiel po tom, čo mu Saruman povedal, že verí, že Gandalf vie o polohe Prsteňa. Nazghul neskôr zajal jedného zo Sarumanových špehov z Kraja a Grímu na ceste do Orthancu s mapami a informáciami o Kraji, ktorí tak odhalili Sarumanovu dvojitú zradu. Uväznený medzi dvoma stranami, ktoré obe vedeli, že je zradca, vložil Saruman všetky svoje sily do snahy získať Prsteň Moci pre seba. Neúspešný pokus získať Prsteň v Emyn Arnen ešte viac zruinoval Sarumanove plány, keďže sa tak odhalil ako zradca aj Mordoru. Saruman uskutočnil svoju plán: napadol Rohan, pokúsil sa zabiť kráľovho syna Théodreda, vyslal špehov, aby prepadli Froda na jeho úteku z Kraja a vyslal prepadové skupiny na cesty, ktorými sa pravdepodobne poberie skupina s Prsteňom. Iróniou osudu jedna z týchto skupín zajala Pippina Túka a Chicholma Brandylena a odniesla ich do Fangornu, práve včas, aby zmobilizovali entov. Gandalf tiež podozrieval Sarumana z toho, že objavil (a zničil) pozostatky Isuldura, ktorý nosil Prsteň predtým, než sa stratil. Sarumanova sieť špehov v Kraji zlyhala pri pokuse zajať Froda Vreckaríka, Gandalf doviedol Rohan k víťazstvu, Éomer zastavil jeho iba čiastočne úspešnú skupinu nájazdníkov a kontrolu nad Isengardom prevzali enti. Uvedomujúc si, že je načisto porazený, Saruman rýchlo zvážil, či sa bude kajať za svoje činy, ale v poslednej chvíli si to rozmyslel. Musel mať stále nejakú nádej, žeby mohol nejako uniknúť a dokonca aj tá minimálna šanca bola pre neho prijateľnejšia než isté poníženie z rúk tých, ktorých sa pokúšal zničiť. Saruman sa nakoniec ešte raz pokúsil zvábiť Théodena a Gandalfa na svoju stranu, ale neuspel. Jeho palicu Gandalf zlomil a vylúčil ho z rádu Istari. Keďže sa už nezúčastnil posledných udalostí Vojny o Prsteň, nakoniec sa mu podarilo presvedčiť svojich väzniteľov, entov, aby ho pustili z Isengardu. Dokázal tak, že čaro jeho hlasu mu zostalo. Po ceste sa stretli s Celebornom, Gandalfom, Galadriel a hobitmi, keď smerovali na sever Vrchoviny. Našli ich ako putujúcich žobrákov a Saruman kopol Grímu, aby sa pohol ďalej, keď vyhlásil, ako nenávidí svojho pána. Galadriel povedala Grímovi, že je voľný a môže ho opustiť, ale neodpovedal. Potom odišiel do Kraja, ktorý už jeho agent Lotho Vreckár (nepoznamenaný udalosťami inde) mal pod kontrolou. Svoje posledné dni strávil Saruman v Hobitove ako pán banditov pod menom Sharkey, až kým ho 3. novembra T.V. 3019 nezabil jeho vlastný sluha Gríma, keď už všetky jeho plány zlyhali po tom, čo sa vrátili Frodo a Samved Gemza . Saruman ako Maia nezomrel naozaj, ale jeho duch stratil tvar (podobne ako Sauronov po páde Númenoru a po porážke Posledným spojenectvom). Ako duch bez tela mal byť povolaný do Mandosu, ale príbeh naznačuje, že mu nebol umožnený návrat. Môžeme iba špekulovať, že jeho duch sa nahý a slabý potuloval po Stredozemi (zrejme podobne ako Sauronov po tom, čo bol Prsteň zničený). Charakteristika Výzorovo sa Saruman javil ako starý muž s čiernymi vlasmi. Na konci Tretieho veku mu brada a vlasy takmer úplne obeleli – mal vlasy čierne iba okolo pier a uší. Bol vysoký, mal podlhovastú tvár a hlboké čierne oči. Chodil odetý v bielom plášti, ktorý neskôr zmenil na plášť, ktorý menil farby, keď sa pohyboval. Nebol človek, ani elf (ako sa ľudia často domnievali), ale Maia v ľudskom tele – Istar. Ako taký bol nesmrteľný a extrémne mocný, no bol obmedzený v tom, ako mohol túto moc použiť. Jeho dve najcharakteristickejšie schopnosti boli jeho vedomosti a jeho hlas. Moc a schopnosti Vedomosti o „hlbokých umeniach“ (alebo mágii, takej, aká je v Stredozemi) boli pre Sarumana obzvlášť zaujímavé, hlavne, keď sa týkali moci – ako napríklad Prstene moci a ďaleko vidiaci palantír. Mal takisto hlboké vedomosti o starovekých kráľovstvách ako Númenor, Gondor a Moria. Jeho hlas a reč boli neuveriteľne presvedčivé, silnejšie než obyčajná rétorika. Keď sústredil svoju moc na osobu alebo skupinu ľudí, dokázal si podmaniť ich srdcia, zasadiť strach a lži ako sa mu páčilo. Podľa vzrastu poslucháča mohlo toto kúzlo trvať tak dlho ako jeho reč, alebo sa v nich mohlo zakoreniť a pretrvať navždy. Jeho ďalšie schopnosti zahŕňajú znalosť strojov a chémie, pravdepodobne oddelene od mágie (napríklad „výbušný oheň“, ktorý použili jeho Uruk-hai v bitke v Helmovom žľabe bol pravdepodobne nejaký druh výbušniny). Stroje a motorz charakterizovali aj jeho opevnený Isengard aj jeho upravený Kraj. V tomto sa zrejme pokúšal napodobniť Saurona. Jeho veda zasahovala aj do oblastí biológie. Verí sa, že skrížil rasy ľudí a orkov, čím vytvoril novú rasu orkov, ktorá sa nebála denného svetla, Uruk-hai. Hovorilo sa, že jeho ľudskí špehovia v Svažinách mali orkskú krv. Slúžili mu aj vtáky, hoci toto sa prisudzuje Radagastovi Hnedému, ktorý im prikázal, aby správy hlásili v Orthancu, Sarumanovej pevnosti. Keďže ho považovali za mocnejšieho ako Gandalf (aspoň pred Gandalfovým „znovuzrodením“), je správne domnievať sa, že Saruman taktiež ovládalmágiu ako Gandalf, ako umelé svetlo, zatváracie zaklínadlá, vytváranie ohňa atď. Saruman sa vo svojej túžbe napodobniť Saurona pokúsil ukuť si vlastný Prsteň moci. Tento nosil počas Vojny o Prsteň, čo odhalil, keď sám seba nazval „Saruman, tvorca Prsteňa“. Mal obrovské vedomosti o mágii prsteňov vytvorených Sauronom a elfskými kováčmi, hoci v tom čase už bolo umenie ich výroby takmer stratené a známe iba Sauronovi a tak boli Sarumanove poznatky o ich výrobe neúplné. Predpokladá sa, že Sarumanov prsteň bol rovný s niektorým zo slabších prsteňov v moci a žiadne detaily o jeho moci nie sú spomenuté. Tiež sa predpokladá, že tiež prišiel o svoju moc, ak nejakú mal, keď bol zničený Jeden Prsteň, keďže Sarumanovo umenie výroby prsteňov bolo založené na Sauronovom. Keď Gandalf dostal Naryu, Prsteň ohňa, Saruman sa o tomto dare dozvedel a závidel ho. Toto mohlo byť ďalším dôvodom, prečo Saruman túžil mať vlastný prsteň. Povaha Saruman pripomínal Gandalfa nielen vzhľadom, ale pôvodne tiež niečím v charaktere, ale na rozdiel od Gandalfa bol Saruman pyšný. Videl sám seba ako najsilnejšieho z Istari a otvorene pohŕdal Radagastom Hnedým. Saruman nebol blázon (hoci Radagasta tak videl) – bol si vedomý Gandalfovej moci a napokon ho vnímal ako rovnocenného a neskôr ako nadradeného, hoci ho to škrelo. Žiarlil na Gandalfa a nakoniec presvedčil sám seba, že Gandalf proti nemu intriguje, čím ospravedlnil svoje vlastné intrigy voči Gandalfovi a zvyšku Bielej rady. Saruman bol pravdepodobne na začiatku skutočne oddaný svojmu poslaniu a skutočne veril, že pracuje, aby zastavil Saurona, ale jeho pýcha a neskoršia arogancia (rovnako ako jeho žiarlivosť voči Sivému pútnikovi) ho zmenili na zradcu cieľa, ktorému kedysi slúžil. Sarumanova zrada nebola náhla, ale pomaly rástla s časom, až kým nakoniec nepresvedčil sám seba, že nemohol ísť nijakou inou cestou a že už bolo príliš neskoro kajať sa. Táto falošná viera ho zadržala pri poslednej šanci na vykúpenie a pretože on sám si to musel uvedomovať, iba viac zatrpkol a viac než kohokoľvek iného obviňoval za svoj vlastný pád Gandalfa . V skutočnosti nemohol viniť nikoho iného, iba seba, no odmietal tomu veriť. Politika Ľudia Saruman „chodil hlavne medzi ľudí“. Vždy vyhľadával moc a tá ležala v kráľovstvách ľudí. Žiadne záznamy nehovoria o jeho skorých cestách na východ. Po návrate sa stal služobníkom Gondoru a od Berena dostal kľúče od Otrhancu ako jeho správca. Keď Gondor zoslabol, vyhlásil Orthanc za svoj vlastný bez nejakého oficiálneho vyhlásenia (alebo námietok od Gondoru), ešte však formálne zostal spojencom Gondoru a Rohanu. Keď sa obrátil k zrade, Saruman zamestnával mužov prevažne z Vrchoviny a agentov z iných krajín, meniac tak starú nevraživosť na pohon novej nenávisti. Vrchárov nalákal starými historkami o tom, že kedysi žili v Calenardhone, predtým, než tam žili Slamovlasi. Vrchári sa stali jeho vojakmi a taktiež sa zdá byť pravdepodobné, že niektorých z nich použil na tvorbu poloorkov. Gríma Hadí jazyk hral podstatnú rolu v Sarumanových plánoch: so Sarumanovou pomocou Gríma oslaboval kráľa, odcudzoval ho od jeho ostatných poradcov a dokonca jeho vlastnej rodiny, kým sa Gríma v podstate nestal vodcom Rohanu. Elfovia Saruman mal kedysi dobré vzťahy s elfmi a zvolili ho za vodcu Bielej rady, skupiny elfovi a Istari zjednotenej proti Sauronovi. Saruman vedel, že Gandalf dostal od Círdana, staviteľa lodí, tretí prsteň elfov, Naryu a živilo to jeho žiarlivosť na Gandalfa a nenávisť voči elfom. Saruman nemal pre elfov využitie ani o nich nemal záujem, pretože upadali, bolo ich príliš málo a boli skrytí, hoci mali obrovskú moc a dva elfské Prstene moci. Pre jeho ambície neboli použiteľní ani pre ne nemali pochopenie a na rozdiel od iných rás ťažšie podliehali manipulácii. Hoci Isengard sa nachádzal veľmi blízko Lothlórienu, Saruman s ním mal veľmi malý alebo žiadny kontakt. Saruman Galadriel nikdy nedôveroval a podozrieval ju, že proti nemu intriguje v Gandalfov prospech. Orkovia Saruman pravdepodobne získal základ svojich vojenských síl z kmeňov orkov v Hmlistých horách a možno aj z kmeňov z Morie a využil tiež orkov jazdiacich na Vrrcivrrkoch. Taktiež si orkov šľachtil v Isengarde a nakoniec vytvoril krížencov ľudí a orkov (pravdepodobne Vrchárov). Tento program zrejme zahŕňal aj to, že kŕmil týchto orkov ľudským mäsom. Jeho armáda Uruk-hai preukazovala okrem veľkej disciplíny aj horlivú loajalitu a prešla aj ďalšími vylepšeniami ako vyššia výška, sila, výdrž a odolnosť voči slnku. Zdá sa, že existovalo aj medzištádium medzi človekom a Uruk-hai, muži s rôznymi stupňami orkovského vzhľadu. Pippin a Chicho podali správu o tom, že boli členmi Sarumanovej armády, ale neboli Uruk-hai, keďže hobiti by ich rozpoznali z ich predchádzajúceho zajatia. Sarumanovi služobníci ho v Isengarde a neskoršie aj v Kraji volali „Sharkey“ . Enti/Stromy Saruman bol krátko po tom, čo sa prisťahoval do Isengardu, v kontakte s entmi vo Fangorne. Najstarší z entov, Stromobrad, ho prijal a dal mu voľný prístup do lesov. Saruman sa tiež radil so Stromobradom a naučil sa mnoho starej múdrosti, ktorú si enti pamätali. Saruman nikdy túto láskavosť neoplatil, iba počúval. Enti veľmi skoro odhalili Sarumanovu zradu a veľmi ich to znepokojilo hlavne preto, že Sarumanovi orkovia vytínali stromy na okraji Fangornu, aby ich použili vo vysokých peciach v Isengarde, alebo niekedy tak robili bezdôvodne. Enti takisto mali istý zmysel pre poriadok, ako by veci mali byť, čo Saruman porušil. Kríženie ľudí a orkov ich obzvlášť vystrašilo, oveľa viac než ostatných nepriateľov, ktorých Saruman možno mal. Taktiež ich vystrašil samotný fakt, že zradil – Istari mali mať špeciálnu zodpovednosť. Saruman použil Fangornov les bez strachu, aké by mohli byť následky. Očividne nesprávne odhadol entiu schopnosť a vôľu konať. Toto však možno nebolo také nepozorné, ako sa zdalo, keďže jeden z prispievajúcich faktorov k entským činom boli Gandalfove žiadosti a rady, strach z rastúcej moci Saurona (a ich želanie podporiť bojujúcich v prvej línii, Gondor a Rohan). Saruman zreteľne mal schopnosť pochopiť entské mysle, keď mu to bolo príhodné. Podarilo sa mu nahovoriť Stromobrada, aby ho pustil z Orthancu len tým, že pritlačil na správne miesto - entom sa nepáčila predstava uväznenia akéhokoľvek tvora. Hobiti Hobiti a ich kraje sa zdali byť príliš nepodstatné na to, aby Sarumana zaujímali - až kým si nevšimol Gandalfov zvláštny záujem o nich. To, že študoval Gandalfa ho však prinútilo čoraz viac a viac sa sústrediť na hobitov a Kraj. Nejaký čas tam dokonca potajme cestoval, mapujúc krajinu. Gandalf o tom vedel, ale v tom čase sa na tom iba zabával. Saruman začal fajčiť fajkové traviny (zvyk hobitov, ktorý prevzal Gandalf), taktiež potajomky. Jeho dopyt po tabaku otvoril obchodovanie medzi Krajom a Isengardom a moc, ktorú tam dokázali kúpiť jeho peniaze a skaza, ktorú to mohlo zapríčiniť, ho začali fascinovať. Niekoľko jeho agentov prišlo v tajnosti a o niektorých vedel Gandalf a hraničiari. Jeho hnev voči hobitom možno pramenil z pozornosti, ktorú im venoval Gandalf. Určite enormne vzrástol, keď zistil, že hobiti „konšpirujú“ s Gandalfom, aby pred ním ukryli Jeden Prsteň. Toto a nečakaná naliehavosť spôsobená Prsteňovými prízrakmi, ktoré naháňali Nositeľa Prsteňa z Kraja do Rivendellu, ho prinútila zvýšiť svoju činnosť v tejto oblasti, čím si vybudoval moc, ktorá viedla k faktickému podrobeniu si Kraja. Možno neskôr zvaľoval zruinovanie Isengardu entmi na Pútnika Túka a Chicholma Brandylena, ktorý jasne urýchlili udalosti. Toto všetko sa spojilo, keď Saruman unikol entom a vrátil sa do Kraja a k lúpežnickému režimu. Zdá sa, že urýchlene zmenil zameranie svojej operácie na bezohľadné ničenie - znečistenie, vraždy, oheň, bezdôvodné stínanie stromov, posledný úder proti hobitom a Gandalfovi. Pri jeho definitívnej porážke v hobitej vzbure boj leho život ušetrený, keď sa pokúsil zabiť Frodo Froda Vreckaríka. V tom momente dokonca priznal rešpekt voči Frodovi, ktorý však vydržal len krátko. Valar/Maiar/Čarodejníci Saruman bol spočiatku, napriek Manwëho rade, dychtivý ísť do Stredozeme. Po jeho „smrti“ mu zrejme zakázali vrátiť sa do Valinoru a tým sa nemohol reinkarnovať a bol odsúdený k tomu, aby sa rozplynul a zmizol ako dym. Sauron, pôvodne Aulëho Maia ako Saruman, ho ohromoval a desil. V časoch jeho najväčšej arogancie si Saruman myslel, že nahradí Saurona ako Temný pán, ale nakoniec zistil, že sa zaplietol s duchom veľa mocnejším, než bol on sám. Saruman so sebou na Yavanninu žiadosť zdráhavo zobral Radagasta ako svojho spoločníka, no napriek tomu sa mu podarilo doraziť ako prvému a samému. Krátko nato odišiel na východ s dvoma Modrými čarodejníkmi a neskôr sa vrátil sám. Tam možno vykonal veľa skvelej práce, aby oslabil silu Nepriateľa. Radagast, hoci ním Saruman pohŕdal, bol Sarumanovi veľmi užitočný (a to, ako priznal, úplne nezámerne - „mal práve toľko dôvtipu, aby zohral úlohu, ktorú som mu pridelil“ – presvedčiť Gandalfa, aby prišiel do Isengardu). Radagast tiež poslal svoje vtáky Sarumanovi a Gandalfovi, aby im ohlásili rozličné diania v Stredozemi. Saruman vždy žiarlil na Gandalfa a vedel, že pred ním ukrýval tajomstvá, ako napríklad jeho podozrenie o Bilbovom Prsteni a Naryu. Gandalf tiež podozrieval Sarumana z toho, že plánoval získať Jeden Prsteň pre seba a naznačil to na stretnutí Bielej rady. Gandalf vyfúkol deväť malých dymových krúžkov a jeden veľký, ktorý sa trochu zatriasol a zdal sa byť takmer hmatateľným, no aj tak odletel, symbolizujúc tak (takmer prorocky) Sarumanov neúspech v snahe získať Jeden Prsteň. Vo všeobecnosti Saruman musel Gandalfa vidieť ako jediného jemu rovnocenného a preto sa ho musel obávať a prechovávať k nemu (hoci nie nevyhnutne preukazovať mu) rešpekt. Vždy pozorným okom sledoval Gandalfove počiny a vlastne prebral jeho zvyk fajčiť fajkové traviny, keď posielal špehov, aby sledovali Gandalfa v Kraji. Keď sa udalosti dali do pohybu, Saruman sa snažil z Gandalfa urobiť svojho spojenca. Toto pravdepodobne nebolo iba čisto z politických dôvodov, ale tiež pre rešpekt a zmysel pre spolupatričnosť a spoločný osud. A pravdepodobne z nádeje, keďže Saruman sa bál toho, že sa sám stane Sauronovým služobníkom. Jednako však mal Saruman väčšiu moc ako Gandalf, dokonca aj s prsteňom Narya, čo sa zdalo byť jasné, keď ho uväznil na vrchole Orthancu. Z textu nie je jasné, či Saruman stratil moc alebo Gandalf moc získal, ale keď sa Gandalf vrátil ako „Gandalf Biely“, mohol privolať Sarumana svojou vôľou, nútene ho udržať vo svojej prítomnosti a napokon zlomiť Sarumanovu palicu (s akýmikoľvek dôsledkami, ktoré to mohlo mať na Sarumanove schopnosti). Saruman bol niekoľkokrát veľmi blízko k tomu, aby odložil bokom svoju pýchu a požiadal Gandalfa o pomoc a súcit. Najbližšie k tomu bol vtedy, keď Prsteňové prízraky (na ceste do Kraja) prišli do Isengardu, zatiaľ čo Gandalf tam bol stále uväznený. Saruman, vedomý si svojej ťažkej situácie, naozaj šiel vyhľadať Gandalfovo odpustenie, ale zistil iba, že jeho bývalý väzeň už nie je na vrchole Orthancu. Zvieratá Saruman mal moc nad mnohými vtákmi, pravdepodobne cez Radagasta. Tieto pre neho špehovali a prinášali mu novinky. Navyše orkovia, ktorých Saruman prijal do svojej armády, mali medzi sebou vrrkov, druh inteligentných démonických vlkov. Etymológia Meno Saruman je prekladom quenijského Curumo, jeho pôvodného mena, ktoré nosil ako Maia vo Valinore, do jazyka ľudí. Saruman je tiež prekladom sindarského Curunír, čo je údajne to isté meno (s koncovkou –ndir znamenajúcou „muž“). Obe tieto mená znamenajú „Zručný muž“ (koreň curu „zručnosť“). Jeho meno medzi elfmi bolo Curunír Lân (od glân „biely“). Inšpirácia Ako odborník si bol Tolkien dobre vedomý existencie podobne pomenovanej historickej „hlavy jeho rádu“, Jarumana. Zdroje http://www.tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Saruman